1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for slicing and cutting fruits and vegetables and, more particularly, to a fruit or vegetable slicer which slices the fruit or vegetable into two semi-hemispherical sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooks, chefs and others who prepare food are familiar with the time and effort it takes to prepare cut designs in fruits and vegetables. While the final outcome is not only appealing to look at, it is also very healthy as well. Melons, tomatoes, potatoes, and the like can be transformed from simple foods to works of art simply by the adding of cut patterns to their outer surface. Large fruits such as melons can be made into dainty bite-sized pieces as well in a uniform manner and mixed with other fruits cut identically, but of a different color to produce a fruit salad with practically all of the colors of the rainbow. However, all of this preparation takes time, not only for the professional, but those who prepare meals at home as well.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a cutter blade for producing helical vegetable strips:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,287 issued in the name of Dube;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,098 issued in the name of Mendenhall; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,735 issued in the name of Mendenhall.
The following patents describe the design and function of a pumpkin carving knife:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,484 issued in the name of Hahn; and
U.S. Pat. No. D 268,639 issued in the name of Johannsen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,011 issued in the name of Heim discloses a fruit paring and cutting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,770 issued in the name of Fierthaler describes a tomato knife.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,973* issued in the name of Borner discloses a device for cutting fruit, vegetables, or the like into slices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,107 issued in the name of Kuka describes a citrus peeling knife.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,892 issued in the name of Adamko discloses a tool decorating instrument for cutting fruit into a pre-determined pattern.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which elaborate designs and patterns can be cut into fruits and vegetables in a simple, but quick and easy manner.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide for ornamentally preparing fruit or vegetable slices with a unique pattern.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a decorative fruit cutting apparatus is disclosed consisting of a flat ring formed from two semi-circular sections and having an inner diameter the size of the fruit or vegetable to be cut up. A plurality of evenly spaced cutting blades line the periphery of the inner diameter of the assembled ring. The slicer would be manufactured in several different versions having differing shaped teeth for ornamental effect. The two ring sections are pivotally attached together at one end so that the two ring sections can freely expand and contract around the fruit or vegetable.
When contracted around a fruit or vegetable, the blades penetrate the skin and sever the fruit or vegetable in half.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides for ornamentally preparing fruit or vegetable slices with a unique pattern.